


Daze

by adraxsetimera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hinata Shouyou, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Riding, Snowballing, Top Kageyama Tobio, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adraxsetimera/pseuds/adraxsetimera
Summary: Raging breath, body & sweatMoving fingers through dips and curvesTaking hold like you’re my possessionMouth to mouth with tongues entwinedYour soft body riding, circling hipsTracing up the column of your neck before sinking my teethMoaning as your body tightens around my shaft~ Smutty one-shot for our favourite duo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lou96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou96/gifts).



> Ahh, originally I wrote this for Taekook, but as I was reviewing my wips and previous works, I couldn't help but edit this and write it for my favourite Haikyuu ship,
> 
> Hope you like it!

_ Raging breath, body & sweat  _

_ Moving fingers through dips and curves _

_ Taking hold like you’re my possession _

_ Mouth to mouth with tongues entwined _

_ Your soft body riding, circling hips _

_ Tracing up the column of your neck before sinking my teeth _

_ Moaning as your body tightens around my shaft _

__

"Kageyama," Hinata whines, biting the place between his thumb and index, "I- I can't," he stutters as he sinks down the length, letting his hips roll in rousing circles as he just sits there, letting the younger fuck into him.

❦❦❦❦❦❦

The younger crashes their mouths together, sucking Hinata's bottom lip between his as he reaches for the mattress with his left hand, "Don't let go of me" he growls into the older’s ear,

_ Back arches as you realize what’s happening _

_ Hands tighten their hold on bulging biceps _

_ Winces turn to moans as the soft body is pushed forward _

_ My hot breath on your nape and the cold window on your front _

__

Kageyama carefully stands up, shivering as he feels Shoyo wrapping himself around his body. He carries them towards the ceiling-to-floor windows, slams the shorter male against it as he secures his two hands below the older’s thighs, holding him in place as he starts thrusting again,

"So fucking good- you, fuck, feel so good-"

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Hinata's jaw falls slack as the back of his head lolls against his setter’s neck, fingers running through the raven strands,

"Oh god," he whines, his breath coming out in short irregular huffs. "I-shit, tobio- fuck me like that-".

He keens in pleasure as the said male picks up his pace, the younger’s generous length going from grazing his prostate to full on pushing against it.

“Fuck baby, so tight around me, so so good for me, keeping this hole nice and tight for me-”

Hinata whimpers at the filthy words and tilts his head to the side, tonguing at the younger’s earlobe before lightly tugging, knowing just how sensitive the spot is, the guttural growl along with the tightened grip proving his point.

_ The pale moonlight filters in between the curtains, _

_ Making sweat-slicked bodies look as if shrouded in diamonds, _

_ Your gaze falls down below and the stutter in your breath causes me to grin _

_ You like that baby, the thrill of knowing that anyone could gaze upon this sight _

“But i’m not gonna let that happen baby,” Kageyama mumbles against the older’s neck,

“b-because I-I’m yours…”

Kageyama growls and meets the others gaze.

Gunmetal meeting liquid amber.

“And I’m yours baby boy”

Hinata’s eyes flutter shut at the admission and he grinds back, meeting the other’s thrusts.

❦❦❦❦❦❦

And Kageyama feels the same way; like his heart's about to either permanently stop or shatter into millions of pieces, like his body could crash and stop responding at any time.

He plasters Hinata's mouth with his own, uses his tongue and his teeth to carve out a space for himself. To imprint himself irreversibly beneath the skin **.** Reaching a hand down the other’s toned stomach, he grabs the swollen cock and pumps it to the rhythm of his thrusts, all the while shifting his head, deepening the kiss even more, smirking at the sounds trying to escape _ his _ Shoyo’s mouth.

❦❦❦❦❦❦

The moment the setter rubs the pad of his finger against the leaking tip of his cock and presses agaisnt his prostate, Hinata breaks the messy kiss and whines at the pleasure wracking his body.

"You're going to make me come," Kageyama hisses, "Come so fucking hard for you baby."

Tears leave the corners of Hinata's eyes, palms and chest flush against the now fogged up window. He feels his thighs quivering as Kageyama hits his prostate without fail, over and over again until he is openly weeping,

"I'm so close- fuck yes-"

_ Lust thickens around us _

_ The heady scent of sex wraps us in it’s embrace _

_ Clouds our minds in a haze _

_ Breathes mingling in this stilted air _

__

Kageyama catches the lobe of his ear between his teeth, "Me too," he grunts, nibbling on the shell, "Come for me," he growls, spreading the older's legs wider, "Come for me baby boy- "

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Hinata's lungs ache, his bangs fall in front of his eyes, sticking to his sweaty forehead. He can feel his cock throbbing, the tension becoming impossibly tighter at the bottom of his stomach, Kageyama's cock hitting his prostate mercilessly; and all he can do is try not to scream.

"Can't-fuck guh, tobio can’t, help”

❦❦❦❦❦❦

He understands, the older doesn't have to complete his plea. Because what his baby wants, his baby  _ gets  _ . So Kageyama slides his hand down Hinata’s thick shaft and starts pumping in tempo, bending his knees just enough to deepen his thrusts even more,

"You feel- feel amazing. Nothing better - there's nothing better than you baby-wanna cum with you, cum with me baby boy” he croons into the other’s ear, tonguing and nipping the lobe.

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Hinata rakes his fingers through the silky strands and turns his neck reaching for the other’s mouth. His tongue finds the Kageyama's as his hole tightens and he comes on glass, moaning and whining into Kageyama's mouth as his sensitive head brushes the cool window.

"Shit, shit, shit," he sobs, “T-tobio, mm wanna feel you too...fuck fill me up baby, w-wanna feel full”

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Kageyama groans, the other’s word sending searing hot pleasure down his spine. He places an open mouth kiss on his love’s neck before flipping them, eyes screwing shut as he feels the older clamp around him, milking him so fucking well.

“Fuck Tobio, look at us,  _ look _ ”

At the others demand, he opens his eyes and growls at the sight of his engorged cock sliding in and out of his baby’s hole, stretching it open with each pull and push. The lube dripped down the other’s waxed perineum, around Kageyama’s cock.

“Don’t you wanna fill me up tobio, don't you wanna mark me as yours... _ inside and out _ ”

Kageyama groans at the whispered words,

“Such a sin baby, you’re.such.a.sin” he punctuates each word with a harsh thrust and as the older bites down on his shoulder, the pleasure that was coiling itself this whole time finally released and rushed over him as he filled his baby boy

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Hinata lets his boyfriend ride his orgasm off, arms limp against the other’s muscled back, panting and suddenly strengthless. The mind numbing rhythm slowly morphing into languid, shallow hip rolls.

“Hold on baby,” the other mumbles, and Hinata tries his best to latch on as the younger takes them to the adjoining washroom.

“Fuck, look at you baby boy”,

At the others groan, Hinata looks down, keening as Kageyama lazily drags his fingers around his puffy perineum,

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Kageyama bites his lip as he gathers the leaking cum and brings it to Shoyo’s rosey lips, groaning as the shorter male laves his tongue around the digits before leaning in and kissing him, the two swapping it between each other.

They continue like that, lazily making out as Kageyama cleans the older up, carefully and gently, making sure to apply the most gentlest of pressure.

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Hinata sighs in content at the gentle care the other is giving him, he smiles as the younger, ever so detail oriented, gets them clean before picking him up and walking towards the bed.

“We probably woke up the others…” Kageyama mumbles, flushing at the thought.

Hinata giggles and tucks them under the blankets, turning around so the other could be the big spoon

“Eh, don’t worry yamayama, I made sure to tell them they might need headphones”

❦❦❦❦❦❦

Kageyama grins and noses at the other’s nape, “how smart of my baby” he coos and tries not to laugh at the way the other’s nose crinkles up in the cutest way as he grins

“M’tired tobio” the older mumbles, voice getting deeper as the exhaustion settles in

Kageyama smiles fondly and let’s Hinata slide his feet in between his legs, all the while he links their hands together before bringing them to the other’s chest.

Once they’re all entwined up, Kageyama finally let’s the post-coital haze, alongside the exhaustion from their busy national’s schedule settle over him.

_ Languid bodies lay entwined _

_ Just like two puzzle pieces _

_ We fit so seamlessly _

_ To the point that if someone is to look _

_ They won’t know where one begins and the other ends _


End file.
